1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanically actuated evanescent-wave coupled optical devices.
2. Related Art
When propagating optical waves (such as through an optical waveguide integrated onto a substrate), it is desirable to be able to switch, modulate, or otherwise transform, those optical waves in response to a signal, such as can easily be done when propagating electromagnetic signals. However, optical waves are not conveniently coupled to electromagnetic signals (whether control signals or data signals), particularly when those optical waves are being propagated using elements integrated onto a substrate.
One method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,115 attempts (see U.S. Patent and references therein) to switch optical waves in response to electromagnetic control signals using an electro-optical coupling. In this method, an electromagnetic control signal is applied to change the electro-optical properties of a semiconductor (such as its refractive index), so as to promote coupling between a first optical waveguide and a second optical waveguide. However, this method is subject to the drawback that it uses relatively high-precision (for patterning, placement, and fabrication) with respect to the position of the optical waveguides and the electromagnetic elements, with a result that manufacturing is relatively more difficult and less reliable.